Degrassi: Fall 2011
by Sinfulwisher
Summary: Come inside and find out what will happen to your favorite characters when school starts next fall. Please Read and Review!
1. Episode one: Teenage Dream Part One

Episode One: Teenage Dream

Alli Bhandari

"Good-bye Clare. Good-bye Ms. Edwards." Alli said, waving goodbye to her best friend and her mom, as they left her in front of the Bhandari household. "See you later Alli." Clare smiled, still probably angry that Alli had decided to stay at Tworek Prep, the all-girl school parents had sent her to last semester, instead of returning to Degrassi for her junior year. She watched as they drove off and turned the corner as they disappeared.

It was then that Alli spun on the ball of her foot and turned towards her house. She entered her key into the doorknob and quickly opened the door, dropping her keys onto the end table nearby. She half expected my mother to be crying, Sav had been accepted to Smithdale and she was already missing him even though he didn't live far. Instead, her ears were greeted to a hushed conversation taking place in the living room. She crept closer and peered inside.

There in the living room, stood Alli's mom and dad, their backs towards her as they talked. "We only saved enough for two years of Sav's tuition. His scholarship is only helping so much. The only way we'd be able to pay it off is if we use the money in Alli's trust fund and we're already using that money to pay for Tworek Preparatory." Her mother told her father. "We'll find a way to get the money. Don't worry about it my dear." He assured her. It was then that Alli ran upstairs into her room. She had to go while they were distracted, and laid on her bed while thinking about what she had just heard and what she could do to help.

Wesley Betenkamp

"Where the hell are you?" A voice rang from the hallway. Wesley's eyes shot open, his mind and body used to what was happening. He bolted to his door and slammed it shut; making sure it was locked before he slid to the ground, his back against the door. "Please go away. Please go away." Wesley muttered over and over again under his breath, hoping his father would just go back to sleep. Wesley heard one of the boards creak outside his door and knew he wasn't going to be so lucky.

"Wesley!" He shouted, pounding his fists against the door. "Go away!" Wesley yelled. "You're drunk." It didn't work though. He continued pounding the door, persistent on getting in. "Ever since mom died, you do nothing but drink. Don't you know this isn't what she would want for us?" Wesley said, hoping to get through to him.

"Shut Up!" His dad said. "Don't you ever talk about your mother. I don't even know why we had you. You're nothing but trash. Worthless." Wesley had to force myself to ignore his comments. "Go away!" Wesley finally shouted his dad's banging coming to a halt. He relaxed after hearing the silence.

Silence. That was something He hadn't heard in a while. Wesley stared at his alarm clock and read the time. "6:45". He had a little more than an hour to get to school. Wesley picked up his towel up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom in his room, lifting his shirt as he got closer, revealing a plethora of bruises and scars, old and new.

Donovan Price

"Read all about it in the new and improved Grapevine!" Keith shouted at the steps of Degrassi, waving the school paper in the air. "What's this?" Donovan asked, grabbing the paper and flipping through the pages. "Ever since last years' crackdown and the cancellation of the anti-grapevine, the students of Degrassi need a way to get their news and Principal Simpson put me in charge of the whole redesign." He answered.

"The only thing worse than this school, is its rules." Lily, Donovan's sister, who had been standing by his side since their father dropped them off, complained. "Don't worry freshman, it was worse last year." Keith informed her. "Barf." Was her response as she left them and walked towards the entrance of the school.

"She'll get the hang of it?" Donovan asked sheepishly. "I don't know, has she always been this depressing?" Keith wondered. "Who knows?" Donovan answered. "It's probably nothing, you still coming over after-school?" He asked. Keith nodded and they walked toward the entrance of the school, ready to start a new school year.

Alli Bhandari

"What do you think about me working at a fast food restaurant?" Alli asked Priya, one of the girls she befriended last semester, as she scanned through job applications online. "I don't know." Priya answered honestly, shopping for clothes online during our free time online in media immersion. "Would you like fries with that?" Alli asked aloud, the two of them bursting out in laughter,

"Why do you want job anyways?" Priya asked. "Well, my brother's at Smithdale, this school isn't exactly cheap and money's a little funny at my house." Alli admitted sheepishly. "Why not apply at 'Pink Giggle'?" Priya suggested, pulling the page up on Alli's computer, the exact same site she just happened to be on. "They love us there." She finished before returning to her own desktop.

Alli studied the homepage thoroughly. 'Pink Giggle' was one of her favorite clothing stores and she hadn't even considered applying there. "Thanks a lot Priya." Alli answered, pulling up the online application in the 'careers' section of the website. "No Prob." Priya smiled before turning back to her computer, not shopping anymore.

Priya was working on her Demo, as she was an aspiring artist and the number one singer in the school's show choir. Alli answered all the questions, provided her information, contact numbers and crossed her fingers, hoping she would get the job at 'Pink Giggle'.

Wesley Betenkamp

"You're not eating." Connor pointed out, stating the obvious as Wesley pushed his salad from side to side on the plate in front of him. "I'm just not hungry." Wesley mumbled. "Are you all right?" Dave asked, taking a sip of his fountain drink and staring back at me. Wesley remained quiet, longing to tell them what a crappy life he had yet afraid of what would happen at the same time.

"You're not having daydreams again, are you?" Connor asked, a smile appearing on Dave's face as they talked about my "Situation" last year. "No! Shut Up!" Wesley answered quickly, tired of them laughing at me. "Whoa, Wes chill. We were only kidding." Dave spoke up as Wesley stormed into the halls, away from the cafeteria.

"Hey Wesley, How're you doing?" His uncle asked him as he passed by his classroom. "Not now." Wesley responded harshly, not even realizing who he was speaking to. Wesley stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around. "I'm so sorry." He said, walking up to his uncle. "It's fine… Are you all right?" He asked the concern showing on his face.

"I'm good." Wesley replied, giving him a fake smile as he got closer. "That's good… Tell your dad I said hi." He muttered. "I will." Wesley finished, "See you later?" His uncle nodded and turned to re-enter his classroom. "See you." He said. Wesley turned around and walked away, heading to someplace where he could be alone.

Donovan Price

"How the hell did you shoot me?" Keith exclaimed, tossing his game controller to the ground as Donovan laughed. "Best two out of three?" Keith proposed to which Donovan quickly agreed to. "I'm going out." Lily called from the doorway. "Does dad know?" Donovan asked, stopping the game. "Does he have to?" Lily quickly snapped, walking out and slamming the door behind her.

"Wow. She definitely wasn't like this last year." Keith said looking at Donovan surprised. "I know she was so innocent." Donovan admitted. "What happened between then and now?" Keith wondered. "You got me." He admitted, shrugging. "You want to find out?" Keith suggested, a smile spreading across his face. "No thank you." Donovan said, turning back to the game.

"Come on; let's just see where she's going." He suggested. "I'm not spying on my little sister." Donovan protested. "It's not spying; think about it as research as to why she's changed. I'm a journalist. It's what I do." Keith continued. "Fine, but we can't be gone too long. Dad will kill me." Donovan said.

"The Rev? He would never." Keith smiled grabbing his jacket and his car keys. "Trust me; you've only seen his sweet side. When he's not preaching at church, he's like any other strict father." Donovan explained, following Keith to the door. "Doesn't matter. I'm atheist." Keith muttered. "And the fact that he doesn't know that is why you're still alive today." Donovan laughed as they left the house to follow Donovan's sister.

Alli Bhandari

"Thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice." The manager of 'Pink Giggle', Tom, said as Alli sat across from him in his office behind the store in the mall. "I'm surprised you called so quickly. I didn't expect a call for weeks." She responded, sitting there in her private school uniform.

"Well, we're in dire need of employees as the holiday season is quickly approaching and your resume stood out." Tom said. "Thank you?" Alli said. "Oh don't be modest, you are really involved in your private school, your marks are excellent and we had a recommendation from one of our very own employees. Priya-" Tom said before Alli cut in. "Mitchell, yes. She is the one who encouraged me to apply."

"Well, I'm not one to doubt my daughter's decisions, so it's safe to say you have the job." Tom said, standing up and extending his hand to shake Alli's. "Daughter? You're Priya's dad?" Alli asked confused as she shook his hand. "Well yes, but let's keep that between you and me." He whispered. Alli nodded her head and smiled.

"Well let's get you out there, you start today." He said, handing her a uniform from a cabinet in the corner. "Wait, now?" Alli asked, confused at his urgency. "Of course. Unless you don't want the job." He said, starting to put the uniform away. "No! I want it." Alli answered, reaching for the uniform. "Great, let's put you through training." Tom said, leading her out of his office, into the store.

Wesley Betenkamp

"Dad, I'm home." Wesley called out, entering his house only to find his dad and uncle sitting across from each other in his living room. "What's going on?" Wesley asked, tossing his backpack to the floor. "I came here because I'm worried about you, Wesley." Wesley's uncle said. "My son is perfectly fine." Wesley's dad rebuffed.

"Then why is he falling asleep in his classes, in my class? He was even seen shouting at his best friends during lunch. Tell me that's the Wesley, he was before his mom died." Wesley's uncle said. "I think it's time for you to go." His dad said in a voice so stern, Wesley's feet were starting to quake.

"I'll be back Charles." Was all Wesley's uncle said before standing up and walking out. Wesley's dad stood up and peered out the window, waiting for his brother in law to leave. "What did you tell him?" Wesley's dad shouted after Wesley's uncle pulled away. "Nothing, dad. I swear." Wesley stuttered in fear, but it was too late.

His dad pulled his hand back and smacked Wesley across the face. "Never tell anyone what goes on in this house!" Wesley's dad shouted. Wesley quickly dodged his dad's second attack and grabbed his backpack, running out of the door to get away from the beatings, not sure where he was going but knowing he had to get away.

Donovan Price.

"Why would she come to school is she hates it so much?" Keith asked as he and Donovan arrived to Degrassi, just a few steps behind Lily. "Who knows, but she's not here for tutoring, that's for sure." Donovan responded, glancing at Keith from behind the building. The two of them looked back at Degrassi and simultaneously walked into the school behind her.

"Where'd she go?" Donovan asked as the two arrived to the J.T. Yorke Memorial. "There, she's entering the chemistry lab." Keith said, spotting Lily around the corner, following her into the classroom, where inside, Bianca stood smoking a cigarette near the window. "It took you a while to get here. Hurry up and shut the door, a teacher might see us." Bianca told Lily, who stopped where she was after seeing Donovan and Keith standing in the doorway.

"Did you follow me here?" Lily asked, irritated. "Sound's better than stalking." Keith laughed, Donovan elbowing him in the stomach. "What do you think you're doing? And with Bianca of all people." Donovan said, motioning to the unlit cigarette in her hand. "Give me it." Donovan requested, taking it from her hand just as Ms. Oh passed by in the hallway.

"What are you kids doing in here after hours?" Ms. Oh asked, entering the classroom and seeing the cigarettes in Donovan and Bianca's hands. "The two of you come with me." Ms. Oh said, motioning for Donovan and Bianca to follow her. "Way to get us caught, Saint Donny." Bianca moaned as she followed Ms. Oh. Donovan followed her out, leaving Keith in the Chemistry lab with Lily.

Alli Bhandari.

"And that is how you fold a cotton blouse." Priya said, demonstrating the fold to Alli. "This is so hard." Alli groaned, tossing the shirt onto the table. "Hey, you're making it seem harder than it really is." Priya laughed, picking up the shirt and folding it. "Maybe I can still apply at Andy's." Alli said, talking about the fast food restaurant.

"Nonsense, I'm here to help… Except for right now. There's a customer in crisis. I'm needed." Priya said, launching herself in the air as if she were a superhero. "Dad, help Alli with the folds." Priya said to her father who was walking the store as she went to help a customer in the jeans section of the store.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked, approaching Alli. "Folds hate me." Alli admitted, smiling sheepishly as her boss. "Here, let me help you." Tom said, positioning himself behind Alli and stretching his arms around her, holding her hands in his. "You just pinch the corner, lift the end, and fold." He said as he instructed her how to fold, Alli successfully folding the shirt.

"Thanks Tom." Alli said, elated after learning the technique. "No problem." Tom answered, moving from behind her and placing his hand on the small on her back. "I'd better go. You got this?" He asked motioning to the pile of unfolded shirts. "Yeah, I have it." Alli responded, feeling his hand graze her butt as he walked away. She was sure it was an accident and brushed it off, continuing to fold the shirts beside her and placing them on the shelf before her.

Wesley Betenkamp.

Wesley looked at where he had ended up, Degrassi's footsteps. He entered the school and walked straight into the Boy's washroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror. His dad's slap had left a noticeable bruise and a minor cut but it was nothing a little water could fix. He doused his face with water from the sink and dried it off with several paper towels.

"Hey." A voice called out as Keith, one of Wesley's classmates entered the washroom and headed for the urinals. Without speaking, Wesley grabbed his backpack and quickly left, avoiding the principal's office and he eventually found himself in the school's auditorium, the stage still set up for the orientation earlier in the morning for the freshman.

Wesley headed behind the curtain and saw the hallway that led to the dressing rooms. He clutched his backpack to his chest and walked down the dark hallway, looking at the flickering light above. He stopped at the first dressing room and tried to open the door but it was locked and he kept on walking until he reached dressing room number two.

When he jiggled the doorknob to the second dressing room, it opened and he walked inside. When he turned the light on he saw it had a bed in the corner, a sink near the door and several costumes pushed up against the wall. He set his backpack down and decided to make himself at home, because there was absolutely no way he was going to go back to his real one.

Donovan Price

"I was holding it for someone." Donovan pleaded to Principal Simpson. "That's a very original excuse." Ms. Oh commented from the door where she stood. "Who were you holding the cigarette for?" Principal Simpson asked, waiting for Donovan's response. Donovan hesitated. Should he out his sister or protect her.

"It was mine." Donovan lied as Principal Simpson wrote something on a slip. "Since the cigarette was not lit when you were caught, I'm letting you off with a warning but we here at Degrassi have a no smoking policy." He said, tearing a slip and handing the white slip to Donovan while keeping the pink and yellow ones.

"Detention?" Donovan asked, reading the slip Principal Simpson had given him. "Two weeks. You'll start tomorrow. If you fail to show, we will suspend you." Principal Simpson warned as Donovan stood up from his seat and left the office running into Bianca in the waiting room.

"What're you still doing here?" Donovan asked the Brunette. "I wanted to see how you were punished. Detention huh? This school's getting soft again… not that I'm complaining." Bianca mumbled as she followed Donovan outside. "What's your point?" Donovan questioned. "It's nothing. Guess I'll see you tomorrow detention buddy." Bianca said before walking away. "Wait detention buddy?" Donovan asked as he reached the bus stop, but Bianca had already gone. "What's the verdict?" Keith asked from the bench where he sat with Lily at the bus stop. Donovan brushed Bianca's words off and turned around, walking with Keith and Lily home.

Author's Note: I decided to make each episode once chapter rather than each point of view a chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought of Alli and Wesley's storylines and the new OC's.

Love & Rockets

2012.


	2. Episode Two: Teenage Dreams Part Two

Episode Two: Teenage Dream Part Two

Alli Bhandari

"Bye Alli, See you tomorrow." Priya called out from her dad's car as Alli waited in front of the mall for her mom to pick her up. "Bye Priya." Alli muttered, trying to avoid Tom's gaze. Priya and her father drove away, leaving Alli alone with her thoughts. "Did he touch me on purpose?" Alli wondered as she remembered the nights' events. Tom had "accidentally" Brushed against her chest and bottom several times during her shift and was starting to believe Tom took the "hands on" approach a little too seriously. She buttoned the top button of her blouse, feeling self-conscious about her body.

Finally, Alli's mother pulled into the parking lot and drive up to where Alli stood. "Hello, Alliah." Her mother said as Alli opened the passenger door and entered the car. "Thanks for picking me up, I've had such a long day." Alli groaned, closing the door behind her. "So what is the big news?" Ms. Bhandari asked, pulling out into the road. "I got a job." Alli smiled. "I'm proud of you honey, but why the sudden interest in working now?" Alli shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not wanting to reveal she knew they were having money issues.

"My guidance counselor at Tworek suggested I get a job for experience. That way I could put it on my college applications." Alli lied, her mom not noticing. "That's great. It's never too early to get started on university, Alliah." Ms. Bhandari said, driving the two of them home. Alli glanced out of the window, into the night sky, hoping she could help her parents with their money issues.

Wesley Betenkamp

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Wesley reached out onto the table beside his bed to shut off his alarm before remembering where he was. He was no longer home. Technically, he had run away and was hiding out in one of the Degrassi dressing rooms. He stumbled out of the small bed and over to the counter where his phone rested. He remembered setting the alarm last night, making sure it rang early in the morning so he would be able to sneak into the boy's locker room and shower with nobody seeing him. Using the phone's light to guide him; Wesley searched for the light switch on the wall and flipped it on upon finding it.

Wesley tousled his hair as he walked towards the mirror, looking at his reflection. The area where his dad last hit him was red but not bruised which was a good thing. Nobody would suspect a thing. Wesley grabbed a prop towel from the clothes rack and slowly crept towards the door, leading out into the Degrassi backstage area. He peered out into the hallway and after noticing no one was around, he walked out, heading towards the gym for a shower. As he grew closer, he heard footsteps approaching and dashed across the hall into the locker rooms, putting his back against the wall as he waited for the footsteps to fade away.

Yet they didn't fade away. They just stopped abruptly across the hall. Wesley peered out of the door and saw a janitor inserting a key into Mr. Simpson's office door, humming to himself as he opened it. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him after cleaning out the trash can within. Wesley let out a sigh of relief as the Janitor disappeared, heading to the opposite side of the school. Wesley closed the door and walked closer to the showers, placing his towel on the hook and dressing out of his uniform to wash his problems away.

Donovan Price

"She's not someone you want to be associated with, Lil." Donovan told his sister as the two of them prepared their breakfast in their Kitchen, Donovan heating pop-tarts and Lily making a bowl of cereal. "I don't care. She's fun and the only person who befriended me when I knew no one at Degrassi, other than you and your lame friend, Keith." Lily protested. "What about Sa-" Donovan asked, Lily cutting him off. "He's not worth my time. Not anymore anyways." She responded.

"You're my sister, and I forbid you from talking to Bianca ever again." Donovan said, grabbing his pop-tart from the toaster. "You can't do that!" Lily protested, slamming the drawer full of the silverware after grabbing a spoon. "Of course I can. It's either that or I'll tell you know who." Donovan threatened. "Who? God?" Lily asked sarcastically. "No you Idiot, Dad." Donovan answered, Lily stopping mid-bite as she ate her cereal. "You wouldn't dare." Lily said. "You know I would." Donovan smirked, knowing he had won the argument.

"What's going on?" The reverend asked, walking into the kitchen, Lily and Donovan remaining silent. "Well? What's with all the yelling?" He asked again, Lily and Donovan sharing a glance. "Nothing Dad." Lily answered, deciding to drink what remained of her cereal. "Yeah, Lily just spilled some milk on the floor but we cleaned it up." Donovan lied, going for his backpack, Lily close behind. "Bye dad." The two said in unison, as they opened the door, Keith standing there about to knock. "Just walk. Go." Donovan demanded, Keith turning around and the three heading to Degrassi.

Alli Bhandari

"What's the matter? You've been quiet all day." Priya asked from the computer beside Alli. "It's nothing. Just tired I guess." Alli answered, smiling weakly. "Don't worry, yesterday was your first day. Once you get used to working, you'll love working at Pink Giggle." Priya smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right." Alli admitted sheepishly. _Riiiing._ Everyone stood up as the school bell rang and grabbed their belongings, getting ready to leave class.

"Alli, can I talk to you?" A girl asked Alli from behind. "Umm… Sure. I'll see you at lunch?" Alli told Priya who nodded before walking away. "What's the matter?" Alli asked the girl. "My name is Josie, and you probably don't know me but I couldn't help but overhear you and Priya talking." Josie said, "I used to be friends with Priya before you came and she got me a job at Pink Giggle too." She explained.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but what's your point?" Alli asked abruptly. "You really should quit your job." Josie suggested. "Why?" Alli asked. "You mean you haven't been approached or felt violated by Priya's dad?" Josie asked. Alli felt paralyzed as she remembered what happened the night before and how positive she was that Tom had molested her. "I'll take your silence as a yes. I just wanted you to know what you're getting yourself into." Josie answered, leaving Alli alone in the classroom, paralyzed in fear.

Wesley Betenkamp

"Hey Wes!" Connor shouted as he and Dave ran down the hallway after Wesley. Wesley continued walking away, ignoring his friends' calls. Dave and Conner cornered Wesley at his locker and spun him around to face them. "What do you want?" Wesley asked, fuming. "We want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Connor said, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm not in the mood, guys. Just leave me alone." Wesley answered, turning to open his locker.

"We're going to talk about this!" Dave said, grabbing Wesley's wrist and tugging on it, Wesley grimacing in pain. "Don't hurt him." Connor said, Dave lifting his hand off of Wesley in defense. "I didn't even grab him that hard." Dave protested. Dave and Connor looked as Wesley in confusion before realizing what they were witnessing. "Wes, Show us your arms." Dave said to his friend.

"Why?" Wesley asked defensively. "We just want to see your arms." Connor said, backing Dave up. "You won't find anything…" Wesley began to say, Dave and Connor looking at him in disbelief. "How long has this been happening?" Dave asked. "A while." Wesley admitted, giving in. "Come on." Dave said, wrapping his arm around Wesley. "Where are we going?" Wesley asked. "Simpson. We can't let your dad get away with this." Dave answered, Wesley not protested. Deep inside, this was always what he wanted to happen.

Donovan Price

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Donovan stood at the door of Detention, Bianca already sitting in the back of the classroom and Mr. Perrino sitting at his desk. "You must be the other idiot who gets detention on the first day of school. Take a seat." Mr. Perrino told Donovan, reading the newspaper at his desk. Donovan took a seat in the front of the classroom and pulled out his Physics homework. "Seriously, you're going to do homework?" Bianca scoffed. "Quiet." Mr. Perrino said, flipping the page over in his newspaper.

_Ring. Ring._ Mr. Perrino pulled his phone out and looked at the caller id. "I need to take this. I'll be back in a few seconds, don't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Mr. Perrino ordered, leaving the room. "I'm guessing this is your first time in the slammer." Bianca said as she stood up from her seat and took the seat beside Donovan. "Do you get pleasure from tormenting others all the time?" Donovan asked, giving Bianca a fake smile as he turned to face her. "It is one of my few joys in life." Bianca smiled.

"As long as you do it away from my sister, I don't really care what you do." Donovan said. "Your sister can decide who she wants to hang out with." Bianca responded. "As long as I'm here, you won't be involved." Donovan threatened. "Huh. I think you're the only person who's ever had the courage to stand up to me." Bianca said, gazing into Donovan's eyes. "Please go back to your seat, Ms. Desousa." Mr. Perrino said, walking back into the classroom. Donovan and Bianca broke their gaze, Donovan clearing the lump in his throat as Bianca headed back to her seat.

Alli Bhandari

"Will you lock up for me please?" Tom asked Alli from his office. Alli walked over to the front doors and turned the lock. Tom had asked Alli to stay late so he could teach her how to use the cash register. Alli felt uncomfortable being the only person in the store with Tom. Priya had choir practice and couldn't work. Just that afternoon, Josie told her she couldn't trust Tom but he seemed so nice and eager to help her that she couldn't believe he was all that bad.

"Alli, can you come in here for a moment?" Tom called out from his office. Alli walked down the aisle of clothes and stood at the door of his office. "Can I help you?" Alli asked him. "You're good with math right? Can you help me go over these invoices?" Tom asked, Alli walking closer. "How much am I looking for?" Alli asked, Tom standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"You smell so good." Tom said, breathing in her hair. "Um… Thanks…" Alli said turning around, pinned between Tom and his desk. "You know you really are a beautiful girl, Alli." Tom said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Tom, I don't think we should be doing this." Alli said, trying to pull away. "Come on, No one has to know." Tom said, brushing her hair away from her face. "Get off of me!" Alli shouted, kicking him in the groin. Tom stumbled backwards, grabbing his groin. "You little bitch!" Tom called out, Alli running out of his office and out of the store, her desire to get away overpowering that she ran without stopping.

Donovan Price.

"So where are we going?" Bianca asked Donovan as she followed him out of Mr. Perrino's classroom. "I'm going home. You're going to hook up with some random guy in the boiler room." Donovan answered, walking out of the side entrance at Degrassi. "Do you want to be that random guy?" Bianca asked, jumping in front of him and running her fingers along his collar.

"No thanks. I'm abstinent." Donovan said, prying her hands off of him and showing her his "True love waits" ring. "All you have to do is say you're gay." Bianca said, turning to walk away from him. Donovan grew angered at Bianca's response and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him, before planting a kiss on her lips. "I'm not gay." Donovan said after pulling himself off of her.

"You hypocrite." Lily said from the street where she stood with a guy in here class. She picked up her books and stormed off, leaving Donovan with Bianca. "I'm such an idiot." Donovan said. "Where are you going?" Bianca asked, digging her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "I need to go talk to my sister." Donovan explained before running after Lily.

Wesley Betenkamp

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Wesley stood with Dave, Connor and Mr. Simpson at the curb from his house. They watched as Officer Turner, Dave's father and his partner knocked on his house. His dad opened the door and within seconds, the two officers had his father in their grasp and were hauling him off into their police cruiser.

"I'm sorry for what your father did to you." Mr. Simpson said, looking at Wesley with concern. "It's okay. He won't be able to hit me anymore." Wesley answered. Suddenly, Wesley's uncle pulled up to the curb, jumping out of his car and walking towards Wesley. "I just heard. I'm so sorry for not being here for you." His uncle said, pulling Wesley in for a hug.

Wesley looked over his uncle's shoulder as Officer Turner's Patrol car passed, His father glaring at him with cold eyes. "It wasn't your fault." Wesley answered. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to get you to live with me and away from that monster." His uncle said, Wesley's social worker approaching the group to talk to Wesley.

Donovan Price

"Lil, are you home?" Donovan called out loud as he entered his house. He trudged upstairs to the bedrooms to see if she was in her bedroom. "Lily?" Donovan asked as he peeked in her room. It was empty, her bed still made from the morning. It was then that he heard a ruckus come from his room. He walked to his room and was left speechless at what he saw.

"What the hell are you doing?" Donovan shouted after finding his voice. Lily stood in the corner of his room, grabbing posters off the wall and ripping them before tossing them to the floor. "Why? Are you going to tell me not to do it and then kiss it later?" Lily mocked him. "It was a misunderstanding. I don't even like Bianca that way. She just got me so mad." Donovan explained.

Lily dropped the poster she was about to rip and took a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'm sorry…" Lily managed to say as Donovan came to her side. "I guess I got carried away." Donovan placed his arm around her shoulders. "It's ok. I forgive you." He answered. The two of them just sat in silence before Donovan spoke up. "Why don't you go to your room and do your homework while I clean up." Lily walked out while Donovan stood up and began to pick up the shredded posters from the ground.

Alli Bhandari.

Alli stood in the front lawn of her house, having just run three miles from Pink Giggle to her house. She walked to her door and silently opened the door, trying to sneak inside. She tiptoed all the way to the stairs before the floorboards began to creak. "Alliah, is that you?" Ms. Bhandari asked, from the dining room table where she played solitaire. "Yes mom, it's me." Alli said, deciding to confront her mother.

"How was work?" She asked Alli, who walked into the dining room and sat across from her. "Actually, I quit." Alli admitted. "Why?" Ms. Bhandari asked. "It would affect my schoolwork." Alli lied. "I'm sorry to hear that Alli." Ms. Bhandari said. "Actually, there's something I'd like to propose." Alli said, her mom putting her cards down. "What is it Alliah?" She asked.

"I was wondering if I could go back to Degrassi." Alli asked, her mother letting out a sigh of frustration. "Alli, we've talked about this before. We simply can't. You ran away the last time." She explained. "Mom, I promise I'll be good. Plus, I was hoping you could use the money that you would've spent for Tworek for Sav's tuition." Alli suggested, her mother speechless. "I know you and dad are having trouble with money. I'm just trying to help." Alli said before walking out of the dining room and heading upstairs to go to sleep.

Wesley Betenkamp.

"You'll be living with us until your uncle can get a bigger apartment." Mr. Simpson informed Wesley as he carried Wesley's luggage into his house. "Thanks a lot Mr. Simpson." Wesley answered. "This'll be great. We can stay up late playing Risk or Realm of Doom." Connor said, obviously ecstatic that Wesley would be moving in with him. "So will I get Jack's room or will Connor get that room?" Wesley asked.

"Actually, we were thinking you'd share the basement with Connor." Mr. Simpson explained. "Oh, that's fine." Wesley said. "How about we get you settled in." Mr. Simpson suggested, nodding over to the door which led downstairs. Wesley, Connor, and Simpson walked down the stairs and Mr. Simpson set Wesley's bags atop Connor's bed. "I'm going to go get the inflatable guest bed." Mr. Simpson sighed before going upstairs.

Wesley and Connor stood in the basement in an awkward silence, not certain what to say to the other. "How are you dealing with what's going to happen with your dad?" Connor asked. "Hopefully they'll be able to lock him up and keep him away from me for a long time." Wesley answered. "But he will be back though." Wesley added. "Until then, we're brothers." Connor answered, the two friends hugging it out before unpacking Wesley's bags.

Author's Crap: I want to Thank Karinablueeyes and Orochi-ne for helping me with the first "Episodes/Chapters". A little sneak peek for the next chapter/episode is that Jenna, Adam, and another character (I'm still not sure yet) will be the central characters of the next episode which will be titled, "Black Horse and the Cherry Tree."

Love & Rockets,

2012


	3. Episode Three: BHATCT Part One

Episode Three: Black Horse and the Cherry Tree

Jenna Middleton

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our two newest students. Jamison Wood, and Alli Bhandari." Ms. Oh said as she stood before the class beside the two girls. "You can sit wherever you'd like." Ms. Oh suggested, returning to her desk.

Brown haired Jamie walked over to an empty blue ball beside Keith. She glanced at him with her dark brown eyes before looking at the screen before her.

Alli on the other hand, walked over to Jenna and took the purple ball beside her.

"Hey buddy." Alli smiled at her friend. "Welcome back." Jenna smiled, hugging Alli. "You look great," Alli pointed out, "I haven't seen you since Kenna was born."

"Well, that's what happens when you have to starve to keep your baby full." Jenna smiled with resentment.

"That bad huh?" Alli asked. "We have to go through about ten diapers a day. And with the economy… It's just a lot of money." Jenna said. "We're going through tough times too. Sav just started Smithdale and it's not exactly cheap." Alli pointed out. "I see what you mean…"Jenna said.

"Well, I'm here now so we can hang out after school." Alli smiled. "Can't. Kyle has to work tonight and I have to take care of Kenna." Jenna responded. "I'll come help." Alli offered. "I can't make you do that." Jenna said. "I'm not taking no for an answer." Alli finished, turning on her ball to face her computer.

* * *

Adam Torres

Adam walked towards Eli and Clare, who sat in one of the benches in front of Degrassi, drinking pop. "Hey." Adam said sitting beside his best friends. "Did you see Alli?" Adam asked Clare as she took a bite from her peanut butter sandwich. "I did. We had Economics together this morning." Clare answered.

"Even though we hardly knew each other, aside from my brother treating her like dirt and you being her best friend, I'm glad she's back." Adam said. "Me too. I was afraid that all girl school would make her more boy crazy than she already is." Clare said laughing.

"Boy crazy?" Alli said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey Al." Clare said laughing. "You want to sit down?" Clare offered. "No thanks. I'm on my way to the library to see if I can find the latest fortnight book." Alli said. "I'll come with you!" Clare said jumping out of her seat and locking hands with Alli as the two walked away.

"Really? Fortnight?" Eli asked aloud, getting a laugh out of Clare. "So how are you two doing?" Adam asked Eli. "I'm trying not to be suffocating but it's not easy… I'm just happy she gave me a second shot." Eli confessed.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the caf? I'm new." A brunette asked as she approached the two. "I'll take you if you want, I forgot my lunch and was headed there anyway." Adam said. "That'd be great." She said as Adam threw his backpack over his shoulder. "See you later, Eli." Adam said as he and the girl walked away.

"Thank you for doing this." She repeated. "No problem." Adam said. "I'm Jamie, by the way." She said, extending her hand out for Adam to shake. "Adam." He responded, shaking her hand. "After you." Adam said. Jamie blushed when he opened the door to the school for her. Adam didn't know what, but something about Jamie was special.

* * *

Sadie Rowland

"Mom, I'm home." Sadie called out as she entered her house during her lunch period. "I'm in here sweetie." Sadie's mom called out from the kitchen. "Hey, mom." Sadie said, giving her mom a hug before turning to a bowl of white grapes on the counter. "What are you doing here?" He mom asked.

"Dave was playing basketball with some of his friends so I decided to come home." Sadie answered. "So… Dave and you are getting pretty serious." Her mom said, a smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Sadie asked noticing her mom's smile. "Just remembering how I met your dad my freshman year of high school." She answered. "They had high school back then?" Sadie joked, popping another grape into her mouth.

"Yes." Her mom laughed, stirring some pasta in a pot. "So, when do your dad and I get to meet Dave?" She asked Sadie, turning to face her daughter. "You're funny." Sadie chuckled before noticing her mother's serious expression. "Wait, you're serious?" Sadie questioned.

"I am. You've been dating this guy for a few months and your dad and I talked it over. We think it's time we meet him." She suggested. "When do you want to meet him?" Sadie asked uncomfortable. "Bring him over tonight. You can make it happen right?" She asked. "I'll talk to him." Sadie said, biting another grape after giving her mom an uncomfortable smile.

* * *

Jenna Middleton

"Jenna!" K.C. called out as Jenna walked out of Mr. Armstrong's Pre-calculus class. Jenna turned to him, a smile across her face."Hey K.C." Jenna said smiling as she gave him quick kiss o the cheek. "I just saw Alli." He said. "Yeah, she just transferred back." Jenna said.

"Are you going to go to the movies with her and Clare tonight? I heard them talking about it in the library." K.C. asked. "I can't. I need to watch Kenna-" Jenna said before K.C. cut her off.

"I'll do it." He offered. "Really? No. I can't leave her alone. She might-" Jenna said making excuses, K.C. laughing. "I took that parenting class with you. I know what to do." He assured her.

"I don't even have money to pay." Jenna said reluctantly. "I have it taken care of." K.C. answered. "How?" Jenna asked. "Simple, I found a job." K.C. said. "You're kidding." Jenna said. "I'm not. Well, I don't have the job yet but I applied somewhere and I have an interview tomorrow." K.C. said.

"I'm going to pass by the pharmacy and get some formula afterwards. Kenna's running a little low." Jenna said. "That's fine. What time do you want me to be at your house?" K.C. asked. "Six." Jenna said. "Six it is." K.C. answered with a smile, Jenna walking away to find Alli and Clare.

* * *

Adam Torres

"Class, what happens when two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond?" asked his Chemistry class. "Water is formed." Adam responded as he wrote down the equation on the board. "Excellent. Now-"

was interrupted by a knock on his classroom door. Everyone's head turned to the sound of the noise. "I think I might be late." A voice said from the doorway. There stood Jamie with her schedule in her hands, still trying to navigate the school.

"It's alright." said taking Jamie's papers and adding her information to his class list. "Everyone's already been assigned a partner except for Adam over there," said pointing towards Adam who gave Jamie a short wave. "You can sit by him." He said, walking back towards the chalkboard.

"Are you stalking me?" Adam whispered once continued to teach. "You wish." Jamie replied. "So where are you from?" Adam asked after writing a chemical formula down, glancing at Jamie as he spoke.

"Prince Edward Island. My mom got a new job nearby so here I am."Jamie said. "That must suck."Adam replied. "Maybe not. People at Degrassi are very… Friendly." Jamie blushed. Adam looked down at his notes, knowing she was referring to him but not wanting to make it obvious. "You're welcome." Adam whispered sarcastically before Jamie tittered, the two of them returning to their notes as taught the class.

* * *

Sadie Rowland

Sadie walked to the parking lot after school where Dave, Drew and a few other guys from the team played basketball. She saw a guy sitting in a bench with cowboy boots on and decided to sit next to him. The two sat there watching the guys play until he spoke up. "Who are you waiting for?"

"My boyfriend… Dave." Sadie smiled back. "What about you?" She asked back. "No one; I'm just watching the game. I'm James by the way." He said extending his hand out to shake hers "Sadie." She said shaking his hand.

"Are you nervous or something?" James asked looking at her confused face. "You're palms are sweaty." James added with a smile. "I don't know. Maybe I am. I'm supposed to ask Dave to come have dinner with my parents tonight." Sadie confessed. "Well, Good luck with that." James added before getting up as Dave and the other players finished the game.

"Hey." Dave said as he sat beside Sadie. "We need to talk." Sadie said. "Oh no, you're breaking up with me." Dave said, turning to look away from her. "What? No, it's not that." Sadie said. "Then what is it?" Dave asked relieved. "My parents want to meet you." Sadie answered.

"Is that it? Parents love me." Dave smiled. "You haven't met my parents." Sadie added. "Trust me. We'll be fine." Dave said taking Sadie's hands in his. "When do they want to meet?" Dave asked. "Tonight." Sadie said. "Then I'd better get home and pick a hell of an outfit to impress them." Dave said smiling as he and Sadie walked away from the courtyard.

* * *

Jenna Middleton

"Where is he?" Jenna said, leaving Kenna in her Crib. "Traffic?" Alli smiled with a shrug. "He doesn't have a car." Jenna said. "He'll be here Jenna. It's only 4:30." Alli laughed as she put on a pair of earring on.

"Well, what time does the movie start?" Jenna asked, pacing across the room. "It starts at 5:30." Alli said. "We'll never make it in time." Jenna panicked. "The cinema is only ten minutes away." Alli answered, "We'll make it."

A knock came from the door. "Finally." Jenna sighed as she walked over to the door. "Hey." K.C. said as Jenna opened the door, a smile plastered across his face. "You took your time." Jenna said.

"I brought diapers." K.C. said waving a small pack in front of her. "They're the wrong size." Jenna noticed. "I'll take them back tomorrow." K.C. said regretfully. "No, it's ok. I'll just trade them at the Pharmacy after the movie." Jenna said, realizing how much of a momzilla she was.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Jenna said giving K.C. a quick kiss before grabbing her jacket and heading to the door where Alli stood. "Take your time." K.C. said, Alli walking outside. "Bye big daddy." Jenna finished, walking out of the apartment and closing he door behind her.

* * *

Adam Torres

"You didn't see her! She was so… cute." Adam said as he and Clare sat inside The Dot drinking iced coffees. "I'm sure she was Adam." Clare laughed. "And when we talk, it's like we're on the same page." He added.

"Does she know about you?" Clare asked concern in her voice. "I don't know," Adam responded, his eyes dropping as he said so. "She's new to Degrassi. There's a chance she doesn't."

"Adam, I care about you. I don't want what happened with Fi…" Clare began before he cut her off. "It won't. Fiona was using me. Jamie's not like that. She's… different." Adam protested.

"Then go for it. It's obvious you like her. She'd be crazy not to say yes to you." Clare said, getting distracted by her phone vibrating in front of her. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Alli and Jenna are already buying their tickets for 'Fortnight'. You sure you don't want to come?" Clare asked.

"Teen vampires aren't my thing." Adam laughed. "No. I think I have to go look for someone." Adam answered. "Well good luck, although I'm sure you won't need it." Clare smiled as she grabbed her bag and walked out of The Dot.

* * *

Sadie Rowland

"Where's dad?" Sadie asked her mom, slicing a tomato for the salad. "In the bedroom getting ready, I think." Her mom responded, stirring the sauce for the pasta. "He's not going to interrogate Dave or do anything to embarrass me will he?" Sadie asked. "He's your father." She responded, as if that was supposed to reassure her. "That's what I'm afraid of." Sadie said reluctantly.

"Mom, the pasta!" Sadie said as she rushed over to the stove and removed the pot from the heat. "It's ok honey." Her mom said as the bubbles from the overheated water died down. "Here," Ms. Rowland said handing Sadie the drainer. "I just want this dinner to be perfect." Sadie sighed as she drained the water from the pot, leaving the pasta inside.

"It'll be fine sweetie." Ms. Rowland reassured her as she pulled out the casserole for the pasta. Sadie dumped the dry pasta into the casserole and her mom topped it off with the sauce. "Would you go set the table?"She asked.

Sadie walked over to the table, spoons, forks, and knives in her hands as she placed them around the plates on the table. The doorbell rang and Sadie could hear footsteps rush to it. Her dad had been waiting. Sadie dropped the final pieces of silverware in her hands onto the table and raced towards the door to beat her dad… too late.

The door opened. "Hi!" her dad said. "Hello, Mr. Rowland. I'm Dave." Dave said, standing before her dad. "So you're Dave." Her father responded with a subtle disdain. "Come on in." he added, moving out of the way. "You made it." Sadie smiled, walking up to her boyfriend and interlocking hands with him.

* * *

Adam Torres

Adam paced back and forth outside of Degrassi, waiting for Jamie to come out. He remembered Jamie had said something about staying after school for a club but forgot to ask what club she was staying for. It was almost six thirty and most after school activities would've let out by now.

Jamie walked out of Degrassi, waving goodbye to a few girls and guys as they departed. Some of them looked familiar to Adam but he wasn't certain where he recognized the students from.

"This stalking thing is starting to get creepy." Jamie smiled when she approached Adam. "It doesn't have to be stalking." Adam suggested as he walked beside her, passing the fence that enveloped the parking lot. "What does that mean?" Jamie smiled.

"I was wondering if we could hang out tomorrow. No stalking or anything. Just the two of us having lunch." Adam suggested. "Mr. Torres, Are you asking me out?" Jamie asked, feigning shock. "That depends on your answer." He added.

Jamie tittered and walked up to him, pulling out a marker and asking for his hand. "That's my new address. Pick me up around two." Jamie said, writing on his hand. Adam smiled hopefully as Jamie turned and walked away."Oh yeah, what club did join?" Adam asked before he forgot. "The LGBT Club." Jamie answered before walking away.

Adam froze in place. He hoped Jamie wasn't planning on using him like Fiona did if she was a lesbian.

* * *

Jenna Middleton

"It was SO good." Alli said to Clare as Alli led the trio to the pharmacy not too far from the cinema. "Edmund was so cute. They definitely picked the right actor to play him." Clare gushed. The two girls laughed as Jenna smiled. She had missed being around her two best friends.

"We're here." Alli called out as they stood in front of a café. "What exactly is here?" Jenna asked peering inside."Ophelia's. It's a café. Clare and I found it last week. Every Friday and Saturday, they have an open mike night." Alli explained.

"And tonight, you're going to get back on that stage." Clare said, Jake walking out of the shadows, carrying her guitar. "Guys, I haven't sung in so long… I don't think I'll be able to play." Jenna responded.

"Jenna, you sing your daughter to sleep every night. You can do it." Alli encouraged. "Alli... No. I can't." Jenna pleaded. "Ever since Next Teen Star and The baby, I don't think I can do it anymore. I'm not any god." Jenna added.

"What happened to you Jenna? You used to be so confident." Clare pointed out. "I grew up, Clare, and realized music is not a practical career. Maybe, you should too." Jenna responded, turning around and walking off, leaving Clare, Alli and Jake in front of Ophelia's.

* * *

Sadie Rowland

The sound of metal scraping porcelain filled the room as Sadie and her parents ate quietly. "Dave's on the basketball team." Sadie said, trying to get the conversation started. "So I've heard. Are you any good?" Mr. Rowland asked.

"I'm on the varsity team." Dave responded. "I'm not surprised." He responded. Dave glanced at Sadie a little bit confused. "Could I be excused?" Dave asked, standing up from his seat.

"The bathroom is down the hall and to the right." Ms. Rowland said as Dave walked away. "What is wrong with the two of you?" Sadie asked both of her parents. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Rowland asked.

"You're making everything awkward." She accused them. "I'm sorry dear, I'm trying. I just don't think that's the kind of boy you should be seeing." He said. "I love Dave, ok? He's been good to me. So please, please, try to act like you're at least somewhat accepting." She finished.

Dave blinked after hearing Sadie talk to her parents about him. He waited a moment before walking out, taking his seat back at the table. "So how many points have you scored in a single game?" Mr. Rowland asked, trying to make an effort. "I made 24 points in last years championship game." Dave responded, looking at Sadie with a smile before continuing the conversation.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, the baby is called Kenna, why? The baby is called Kenna because Jenna seems like the type of person who'd call her child a combination of her name with the baby's dad's name. Also, the gender/ name were never revealed so I winged it. The Jenna storyline was supposed to go way different so I apologize if it seems weird or off. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism so please feel free to do so.

Love & Rockets,

2012.


End file.
